The Molecular Medicine Core is proposed as a key facility which will both facilitate and augment biomedical research in the MAMDC. The Core has four subunits: Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR) Unit, Differential Display Unit, Immunocytochemistry Facility and In Situ Hybridization Unit. Each unit embodies technological approaches which are needed and used by multiple investigators but which benefit from centralization and special expertise, the latter not necessarily possessed to an adequate extent by all investigators. The Core will thus make available state of the art technologies in molecular medicine to all investigators in the MAMDC. The Molecular Medicine Core will be directed by Dr. Joseph Kom who will have overall scientific and administrative responsibility. The Units are each directed by capable and innovative molecular and cell biologists with experience in the requisite methodologies. A mechanism for evaluation and review of core functions is proposed.